The present invention relates to a new and distinct plant variety of Salvia nemerosa (superba), more commonly known as European Meadow Sage. The new variety has dwarf-like characteristics, including: compact growth habit; short, compact flowering stems (spikes); and small-sized foliage.
European Meadow Sage is a perennial, ornamental plant used in garden landscapes. Its attractive violet-blue flowers and adaptation to a variety of soil conditions, including clay, contribute to its broad market appeal and utilization.
Discovered and asexually propagated by the inventor, ‘Little Night’ was selected from a cultivated area in a residential garden located in Salt Lake City, Utah on Jun. 8, 2011. While the exact parentage of the present invention is uncertain, ‘Little Night’ is likely an un-hybridized garden seedling of Salvia nemerosa (superba) ‘May Night’. This statement is based on the observation of the surrounding plants where the invention was discovered in that ‘May Night’ was the only species of salvia plants in the area. ‘Little Night’ distinguished itself from the surrounding seedlings through its much smaller mature-sized stems and the shorter length of flower spikes.
In July 2011, the discovered invention was transported and replanted into a pot and cultivated in a greenhouse located in Santa Fe, N.Mex. where it was observed for two years. Also, propagation via vegetative cuttings of the originally transported plant began in August of 2011 under the direction of the inventor of the present invention. The method utilized softwood cuttings dipped in a standard-strength rooting hormone. The cuttings were then placed under intermittent mist for approximately 4 weeks until they rooted. Propagation testing continued at the greenhouse located in Santa Fe, N.Mex. of the rooted cuttings for two generations. These cuttings maintained the small size, flower color and other characteristics of the discovered invention. Additional cuttings were taken from 2nd generation plants grown from cuttings of the discovered invention, which also maintained the small size, flower color and other characteristics of the discovered invention. This testing demonstrated that the distinct characteristics described herein are true-to-type and transmissible by asexual reproduction with uniformity and stability. These results were confirmed via additional testing in Landenberg, Pa. in May 2014.